Nomel Berries
by soulripper13
Summary: The following is a collection of smut between various pokemon, i plan to use various pokemon in various stories, i hope you like it, rated M for adult topics including and mostly sex
1. Gaggling Ghosts

It was night, months ago after a trainer left on his pokemon journey, He was back in her hometown for the week. His Childhood friend invited him over to her house to catch up as he left his Pokeballs on her nightstand, back at her house. the room was dark and one of the balls rolled from bag bouncing on the floor as it glowed opening revealing a pokemon. The pokemon streched her back revealing to be a Banette, the Pokemon looked around seeing no one as she jumped on her trainer's bed bouncing. Banette was a little naughty troublemaker as she landed on the bed spreading her arms and legs apart hugging the pillow as she felt something inside. Banette unzipped the side of the pillow crawling inside as she fell off the bed lifting the case off herself finding a piece a foil shaped like square, Banette tore the edge pulling out a rubber condom as she blew it up tying it like a ballon, she reached for one of the pins in her back popping it as she clapped with joy seeing a piece of paper hanging inbetween the matress as she pulled it out showing scantley clad women getting fucked. This shocked Banette but she was also turned on by this. before the pokemon knew it she was rubbing herself as she looked at her Trainer's pokeballs. a dirty thought ran thru her mind as she walked to the bag picking up the pokeballs decided who to use

"Hmm, Abra" Banette thought as she visualed Abra sleeping or treleporting

"No" she decided picking up another ball

"Graveler" Banette thought as she imaged be crushed by the giant rock Pokemon as she shook her head grabing the next pokeball

"Mawile, maybe if i was a lesbian" Banette thought as she found the perfect ball pressing the button as a light emitted forming into a Gengar as he landed on the bed sleeping as Banette tapped his head

"Wake up, slepping beauty" Banette said as she rubbed his eyes

"Banette, where's our trainer" Gengar asked as the doll pokemon shrugged

"What do you want?" gengar asked tired

"I'm Horny" Banette replied crawling to the ghost pokemon

"So" Gengar replied as she clinged to him

"Eww" he replied pushing her off as she smirk pulling out another pin as she jammed it into her buttocks

"Owww" Genger replied jumping in pain as she giggled pulling the pin out

"Come on, how does this not turn you on" Banette replied rolling on her back spreading her legs far apart giving Gengar a long hard look, which was accurate

"Well... maybe I was hasty" Gengar said admiring Banette's smooth plush skin

"Come on, It's all yours" Banette said as gengar caved it pulling her up running his hand over her back as he pulled her on him as he fell on his back laughing with Banette as she deg her kness on the matress tapping the head of Gengar's penis pushing it aginst the folds of her pussy as she pushed down on him as gengar looked her with wide eyes, seeing her thrust her tight body around him as he clenched the matress as he placed his hand on Banette's zipper softly pulling gthe tab

"Give me a kiss" Banette demanded as Gengar did so placing his tounge in the doll Pokemon's mouth as they countinued as Genger squirmed pushing Banette off as she smiled pulling her zipper shut

"That was impressive Banette said cuddling Genger

"Yeah, wait I just remembered something" Gengar said looking at Banette as she looked at him blankly

"What" she said

"Arent we in the same egg group" Gengar replied


	2. Heated Hotspring

The sun was beating as Lucario was intensly traing with his sparing partner Zangoose as she swung it him with her claws. he easily dodged the attack as he punched her stoamch and she flinged him off. Lucario braced landing on his feet sweeping a kick of Zangoose as she fell on her bag and Lucario stood on her stomach

"Do you Yeild?" Lucario asked as Zangoose grunted

"I Yeild" She repiled as he got off

"I thought I was gonna win that time" Zangoose said getting as Lucario helped her up

"Want a snack" Zangoose offered handing lucario an Oran Berry as he gratefully took it popping it in his mouth as they walked to a cave where Lucario moved a rock blocking the way as they walked in

"What is this place?" Zangoose asked feeling steam coming up

"This is Hidden Hotspring, I found it a couple years ago, I always come here after training" Lucario said walking into the water laying down in relaxment as Zangoose did the same, the water was soothing on her muscles as she just sat in relaxment.

Zangoose was enjoying herself

"I wish i had my rubber Psyduck" Zangoose replied moving her hand up and down thru the water

"I Thought you hated the water" Lucario said confused

"Who told you that?" Zangoose asked enjoying herself

"Seviper told me you don't like water, If I knew you liked it would've invited you sooner" Lucario said in a tone of calmness as Zangoose's blood boiled

"I'm sorry, I Know how much you hate Seviper" Lucario said

"Has the snake been here?" Zangoose said standing up

"Once or twice, Seviper said the water was to hot and couldn't handle it, we haven't seen eachother in months" Lucario said as Zangoose calmed down

"You look tense" Lucario said said offering Zangoose a massage as he softly touched her back running his fingers thru her fur as she smiled.

"I Can't take it anymore" Zangoose said in outburst as Lucario pulled his hands back

"What's the problem" he asked to see what he could do

"It's not you, it just I want to be fucked; sorry for being blunt" Zangoose replied

"All you had to do was ask" Lucario replied laying the girl back as he placed his finger into her flash puching foreward as she smirked as Lucario was making a wide cavity to push into as he managed to do so. the sound of splashing water and flash smacking toget was heard as their sex was anything but slow, Zangoose like it fast and Lacario liked it rough as they were both in pleasure. after pounding for a good hour they left the hot spring as Lucario pushed the rock back

"Same time next week" Lucario said

"You bet, and I'll beat you" Zangoose replied smiling as they both rejuvinated.


	3. Siblings

Gardevoir was really eager for her sister Kirlia. Kirlia began glowing recentatly which meant she was close to evolving as she sat on the rock looking at her older sister

"You eager to evolve" Gardevoir asked Kirlia as she nodded shyly

"You know what i find strange?" Kirlia asked as her sitster shrugged

"That I'm 6 minutes older than you and you eloved first" Kirlia said as Gardevoir smiled

"That's just because I train harder, I'm a higher level" Gardevoir explianed as Kirlia nodded smacking her twin on the butt as Gardevoir blushed falling off the rock into the durt

"Kirila" Gardevoir said embarassed. the two sister were known to fool around with eachother as gardevior returned the slap

"You wanna get one last sqeeze in, before i evolve" Kirlia asked falling on hrer sister as gardevior blushed groping Kirlia gently as she let Kirla climb in between her legs and place her tounge on Gatdeviors neithers

"MMm, you've seem to have gotten better since the last time we did this" Gardevoir said as Kirlia said something thru the slude in her mouth as she lifted her mouth dripping all over her younger sisteras she climbed on her crossing their legs

"Let's see if this work" Kirlia said wedging their groins together in clamping nature as the two kissed open mouth as Kirlia smacked Gardevoir's buttocks again. The two kept kissing as Gardevoir slid her hand across Kirlia's Pussy firmly pushing in as she squirmed

"Oh, That is so good" Kirlia said smiling with pressure as her glow brightened

"You're close" Gardevoir said ravenging Kirlia's pussy as she rolled around on a height of please

"Oh I'm gonna" Kirlia said low on breath as she sprayed all over her sister's hand. Gardevoir pulled her hand out as Kirlia was glowing light a sun

"Ohh" Kirlia moan in please ranenging herself with her fingers as he body changed to that matching her sister

"You eloved" Gardevoir said happily hold her sister up in a hug as sthey were kissing with a heated passion.

"You know there's something that bother's me" the newly evolved Gardevoir said

"What is it?" Gardevoir asked

"We both look the same, how will anyone be able to tell us apart." Gardevoir answered


	4. Bear Claws (part 1)

The Forest was thick and lit by the sun, the day was perfect as three trainers set their picnic basket down on the table as the oldest of the trainers lit the portable grill

"Let's get these burgers cooking" The kid said opening the basket which had a box of frozen burgers as he placed them on the grill.

"Just be careful the scent doesnt attract any wild pokemon" The youngest of the kids said

"Don't worry, I have a can of poke repel somewhere" The other kid said sizzling the burgers as a shadow pocked out from behind a tree. It was a Teddiursa. the young bear licked her lips seeing the wicker basket. Teddiursa snuck up on the table picking up the basket shaking it gently as the kids turned around

"What's that?" One of the kids as opening his Pokedex

"Teddiursa: The Little Bear Pokemon, this pokemon tends to lick it's paws which are usally coated in honey, It makes a habit of hoarding food in hidden locations for the winter" The dex said

"Teddi" The bear said smiling as the kids smiled

"Aw, It so cute" The kids said as Teddiursa picked up the basket

"Ursa, Teddiursa" The bear said running off which the basket

"Hey theif" The kid said sending out a Beedrill. Teddiursa ran like her like depended on it as Beedrill was hot on her trila aiming his stinger near her bum as she turned sliding into a tunnel dug under a tree as Beedrill hit his head on the branch fainting as Teddiursa laughed vanishing just as the trianers showed up

"Beedrill return" The kid said as the insect was coated in a red light vanishing as the kid examined the small hole

"Will any of our pokemon fit in there" One kid said

"That's got to be two feet " another kid said holding a pokeball

"I Choose you, Pancham" the kid said opening the ball as a pancham appeared

"Pancham" The trained Pokemon said in a sense of pride

"Pancham, a Teddiursa ran off with our food get it back" the comanded

"Cham" Pancham said sliding down the hole hitting his rear on the floor. Pancham got up dusting off seeing foot print leading thru a tunnel as he followed them. Pancham ended up in an underground cave, there was a bunch of old furnture a table with had food and othe item spread out on it and a makeshirt hole filled with a gel like substance as Pancham ran his finger across it. It was Honey, no doubt this is where Teddiursa lived but where was Teddiursa.


	5. Bear Claws (part 2)

Pancham wandered thru the tunnel finding and old bed where Teddiursa was sitting scooping thru with a sandwich in her mouth

"Hey" Pancham called out jumping on the bed causing Teddiursa to bounce up nervous

"No one has ever gotten in here before" Teddiursa said surprised

"The food, give it" Pancham orderded as Teddiursa just turned her head

"No" Teddiursa replied with a smug look on her face as Pancham took a fighting pose

"Aww, Thats so cute" Teddiursa said putting her hands together

"Don't call me cute!" Pancham said red faced

"I Can't help it, I mean look at those big brown eyes, that puffy tail and cute liitle nose" Teddiursa said pinching it

"Boop" The wild Teddiursa said giggling as Pancham was silent. Teddiursa picked the leaf from Pancham's mouth tossing it to the side holding his cheeks squishing them

"Stop it!" Pancham ordered as Teddiursa smiled kissing the panda pokemon as he blushed. Her breath tasted like honey Pancham was to surprised to move as as Teddiursa pushed them both down on the bed

"Whoa" Pancham said as Teddiursa fell on top of him giggling

"Teddiursa" Pancham called off as the sweet scent of Honey took over him just causing Teddiursa to giggle turning herself around looking at Pancham's erect member

"Lookie" Teddiursa said running her Honey soaked paw on Pancham's dick coating it in a sweet gooey layer

"A Treat for me, you shouldn't have" Teddiursa said running mouth down on Pancham proceeding to give him a blowjob as he just stood there from enjoyment noticing Teddiursa's plump pussy hanging over him with her legs spread, he was taking a nice look rubbing the creas with his finger as Teddiursa just looked at him winking as he proceeding to run his tounge across the crevice, even Teddiursa's juice had a sweet scent to it, maybe it was a bear pokemon thing but he just couldn't stop as Teddiursa spun around facing Pancham with lust in her eyes

"I Want you, Right here, and now" Teddiursa said rubbing herself as pancham couldn't resisit, placing the tip of his penis in her as Teddiursa rolled on her back and Pancham pushed into her rapidly causing the two bears to dig their claws into eachothers back, which was common between bear pokemon as Teddiursa shrieked squirting all over the old grunted pulling out shift his poker in her anus and began pumping again

"Whoa" Teddiursa said feeling a differnt experince

"I swear to Arceus, you're tight" Pancham squirmed filling Teddiursa full of hot cum as he slid his dick out and Teddiursa rolled on the bed tired as she dozed off. Pancham took this oppurtunity and grabbed the basket and ran.

a few hours later the trainers were about the leave as pancham seperated from the group he crawled down the whold to see Teddiursa still sleeping. Pancham pulled the blanket over her kissing her

"Goodnight, and thanks" Pancham said tucking her in he left.


End file.
